Transcripts/The New Pet
:of thunder and wind :surface on the water :Ester: shouting What a storm! :Tubarina: Biggest I’ve ever seen! :Polvina: It’s the biggest I ever want to see! :Ester: gasp It’s coming this way! :thunder :Tubarina: And fast! :Polvina: We can’t stay here and watch. We have to get to safety! :Tubarina: Look out! :splash back down :hits :resurface :Ester: Let’s go to my place. It’s the closest! :splash back down :hitting under water :Tubarina: Oh, this current’s so strong! :Ester: Push hard. It’s not far now. :Polvina: Watch out! :Tubarina: Duck! :Ester: hit by fish Whoa! :Polvina: Ester, are you alright? :Ester: I’m fine. But I don’t think that little fish is. :Tubarina: Can anyone see him? :Ester: Down there! :Polvina: gasp The poor little thing! :Tubarina: Oh, he can’t swim against the current! :Ester: We have to help him! :keep blowing :Polvina: I see the problem. He’s hurt his tail. :Tubarina: Are you trying to get to the Coral Caves? :Fish: lisping :Ester: What did he say? :Tubarina: I don’t know, but it doesn’t sound good. :thunder :Ester: He’ll never make it home against this storm. :Polvina: Maybe he should come home with us. :Ester: Forget the maybe. He has to come home with us. :Fish: lisping :Ester: It’s okay. We’ll look after you. :Tubarina: Let’s move, huh? This storm’s getting worse. :Ester: Mother! Father! Where are my parents? I hope they’re not outside in the storm. :Polvina: There’s a note, Ester. Your mother and father have gone to visit Tubarina’s family. :Ester: Good. At least they’ll be safe. :Tubarina: What about this little fellow? :Fish: lisping :Polvina: We should find something for him to rest in. :Ester: I got it! Spikey’s bed. It’ll be perfect! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: You don’t mind, do you? :Spikey: angrily :Ester: Thanks, Spikey! I knew you wouldn’t. :Tubarina: Here, little fish. Try this out. :Fish: lisping :Polvina: I think he likes it! :Spikey: gurgling :Tubarina: Oh, what about his tail? We should try and fix it. :Ester: How do we do that? :Polvina: I’ve done a first aid course. I can do it. :Ester: Spikey, please, you’re in the way! :Spikey: gurgling :Polvina: Can you bring me your first aid kit? :Ester: Coming up! :thunder :Tubarina: Don’t worry, little butterfly fish. We’ll take care of you. :Spikey: gurgling :Polvina: There. Does that feel better? :Fish: tail, lisping :Polvina: I wish I knew the language of butterfly fish. :Ester: Relax, Polvina. He’s happy. Look! :Fish: around, lisping :Ester: Easy does it! :Tubarina: You’ll have to take it slowly, until you’re well, right? :Fish: lisping :thunder :Fish: lisping :Ester: Oh, don’t worry. The storm won’t hurt you in here. :Polvina: You’re safe with us. :thunder :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Spikey, you’ve been in a storm before. Don’t be silly. :Spikey: angrily :stomach rumbles :Ester: laughs Hey, his stomach just rumbled. :Polvina: Sounds like someone is hungry. :Tubarina: I’m way ahead of you, Polvina. :Ester: What do you mean? :Tubarina: I already put this bowl of seaweed together. :Fish: lisping :Tubarina: It’s all yours, little friend. :Fish: eating :Tubarina: Wow, he really is hungry! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Don’t be greedy, Spikey. Your mealtime’s hours away. :Spikey: gurgling :Tubarina: You know what, after the storm’s over, I think I should take him back to my place. My room is so much bigger. :Ester: What difference would that make? :Tubarina: Well, we’d have a whole lot more space to move around. It’d help him with his recovery. :Ester: He’s got plenty of space here. :Tubarina: I’m only saying. :Ester: I know what you’re saying and it’s not necessary! :Polvina: Actually, if he’s going to go anywhere, he should come with me. :Tubarina: With you? :Polvina: He needs proper care and attention, and I’m the only one who’s done a first aid course. :Ester: I almost did that course! :Tubarina: Me too! :Polvina: But you didn’t, did you? Which means he should stay with me. :Ester: No, he shouldn’t! He’s too sick to move, so he should stay right here. :Tubarina: Honestly, Ester, why does everything have to be done your way? :Ester: My way? Hah! Look who’s talking! :Fish: lisping :Polvina: Stop it, both of you! :Tubarina: She started it. :Ester: No, I did not. You started it! :Polvina: It doesn’t matter who started it. We should be thinking about what’s best for the little fish. :Tubarina: I agree. Which is why I think he should come home with me. :Ester: I think he should stay here. :Polvina: Why don’t we ask the fish what he wants? :Tubarina: And just how do we do that? We don’t speak his language, remember? :Polvina: We can at least try. Maybe he’ll understand. :Ester: Suit yourself. :Tubarina: Oh! Where is he? :Ester: Little fish? :Polvina: What happened to him? :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: He ran away! :Tubarina: Why would he do that? :Polvina: Let’s not worry about that now. We have to find him! :Tubarina: Little friend? :Polvina: Where are you? :Ester: door Hello? Butterfly fish? :thunder :Tubarina: Would he be trying to leave and go home? :Polvina: He’d never make it with his sore tail. :Ester: Let’s split up and check out the whole place. Spikey, you help us look too. :Polvina: Little friend! :Ester: Talk to us! :Tubarina: We only want to help you! :Spikey: angrily :Fish: lisping :Spikey: gurgling :Tubarina: off-screen Little friend, where are you? :Fish: lisping :Spikey: gurgling :Spikey: gurgling :Fish: lisping :Spikey: opens window :Fish: gets sucked out :Spikey: window, laughing :Polvina: Where could he be? :Ester: What did we do to make him run away? :Tubarina: Whatever it was, we didn’t mean it. :Ester: Spikey, did you find him? :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: What? :Polvina: What’s the matter? What did he say? :Ester: He’s outside! Are you sure? :Spikey: gurgling :Polvina: Oh no! That means he’ll be caught in the storm! :Tubarina: Come on! :Ester: shouting The storm’s too strong! :Polvina: We’ll never find him in this! :Tubarina: He’ll’ve been swept away for sure! :Spikey: gurgling :Fish: lisping :Ester: There he is! :Polvina: Well spotted, Spikey! :Tubarina: Oh, but how can we get to him! :Fish: lisping :Ester: Good boy, Spikey! :Polvina: I’ve got her! sic :Ester: And I’ve got you, Spikey. Come on, everybody! :continues blowing :Tubarina: We’re not going to make it! :Ester: Yes, we will! :music :Ester: Push hard! :Tubarina: Oh! We made it. See, I told you we could do it. :Polvina: Are you alright, little one? :Fish: lisping :Ester: You were very brave out there, Spikey. :Polvina: You saved the little fish. :Spikey: gurgling :Tubarina: But, I don’t understand how he got outside in the first place. :Spikey: gurgling :Polvina: All that matters is that everyone is safe. :Tubarina: But, it does prove that this place is too dangerous. The little fish should come home with me. :Ester: Let’s not start that again. :Fish: angrily :Ester: What’s the matter? :Tubarina: Oh, he looks upset. :Fish: angrily :Polvina: I don’t think he likes us arguing about him. :Tubarina: That must be why he ran away! :Ester: Oh dear. It was all our faults. We’re sorry. :Polvina: We didn’t mean to upset you. :Tubarina: And now we’re going to agree on what to do. Aren’t we? :Fish: angrily :Polvina: I think he’s saying he wants to go. :Fish: lisping :Ester: Oh. :Tubarina: Oh. I-I guess he is saying that. :Ester: If you’re sure that’s what you want. :Fish: lisping :Polvina: Okay. Then we’ll do everything we can to help. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Spikey too. :Polvina: As soon as the storm passes, we’ll take you straight home. :Tubarina: We promise. :Tubarina: Look at the mess the storm made! :Fish: lisping :Polvina: Messy or not, our little friend is happy to be home. :Fish: into rock :Ester: Careful. You’re still not completely better. :Fish: lisping :Ester: It was nice to meet you, little fish. :Polvina: We’re glad we could help you. :Tubarina: If you ever need anything, you know where we are. :Fish: lisping :Girls: Bye! :Tubarina: Aww, he really is happy to be home. :Polvina: We thought we knew what was best for him. :Ester: But he knew all along. :Polvina: And it didn’t help that we argued so much. I’m sorry for some of the things I said today. :Ester: Me too. :Tubarina: Same here. Although, I’m sure he would have loved my room. :Polvina and Ester: Tubarina! :Tubarina: Okay, okay, only joking. Come on, race you home! :Polvina: You’re on! :Spikey: then gurgles goodbye to the fish :Fish: goodbye and swims off :Ester: Spikey, I know I’ve fussed a lot over the little fish, but he’d never, ever take your place. Right? :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Great. Come on then, let’s beat those other two home! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Way to go, Spikey!